Jikan Ryokõ-sha
by Tatsuya Kenshiki
Summary: Twin-fic. Tsuna menjalankan kehidupannya penuh dengan penyiksaan dan bullyan dari teman-temannya bahkan dari keluarganya sendiri. Hingga suatu saat dia bertemu seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berarti.
1. chapter 1

Naruto bersender pada kursi duduknya dengan kakinya yang dia angkat keatas meja, tangannya memapah belakang kepalanya. Sesekali mengayunkan kursi tersebut dengan kakinya dengan pandangan yang kosong. Mata biru sapphirenya yang dulunya terlihat cerah menjadi redup dan dingin. Dirinya berubah sesaat setelah kejadian yang menimpa istrinya dan kedua anaknya, rasa bersalah, marah, dan sedih bercampur aduk yang membuatnya berubah. Naruto mengurung dirinya didalam kantor, tak sekalipun dia beranjak pulang kerumahnya. Walaupun begitu sesekali dia keluar untuk menyapa penduduk Konoha yang dengan hormat membungkukkan badan mereka setiap kali mereka berpapasan dengannya. Bahkan tak sedikit yang memberikannya bingkisan ataupun hasil jualan mereka dan mau tidak mau Naruto menerimanya sebelum memberikan hadiah tersebut ke penjaga.

 **"Bukankah dirimu terlihat menyedihkan."** **Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mendengus kencang. Suara itu.. Suara itu semakin sering muncul setiap kali dia berada dikantornya dan sendirian. Dia tau jika suara tersebut bukan berasal dari Kurama tetapi hingga saat ini dia belum mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Atau mungkin dirinya sudah menjadi gila.**

 **"Apa dirimu hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun?"**

"Kamu tidak tau apapun, karena itu lebih baik diam." Desis Naruto.

 **"Nufufufu.. Aku tau semua tentang dirimu dari apa yang kau kira, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Tawanya kecil. "Haruskah aku memperinci? Naruto, seorang anak yang dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa, memiliki karakteristik anak yang ceria, hiperaktif, lugu, dan kikuk yang memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang Hokage. Dirinya tak pantang menyerah untuk menjadi seorang anak yang kuat agar dapat menjaga teman-temannya dan orang yang dia sayang. Tapi sayang, setelah tercapai semua keinginannya dengan menjadi seorang Hokage dan memiliki sebuah keluarga hidupnya harus hancur karena kecerobohan dirinya sendiri yang mengantar istri dan kedua anak tercintanya mati.. Sungguh** **tragis dan menyedihkan. Jika aku menjadi dirimu aku akan meng-"**

"DIAM!" Raung Naruto, menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Dia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit pada tangannya yang dia rasakan setelahnya. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga memutih, terdengar gigi yang beradu akibat dirinya menggretakkan giginya dengan kuat, matanya berubah merah dengan irisnya menjadi oval seperti kucing.

 **"Nufufufu! Sungguh menabjubkan." Puji suara tersebut. Naruto dapat merasakan jika orang itu menyeringai kearahnya. "Hmm.. Bukankah terasa bosan berdiam diri tanpa melakukan sesuatu? Bagaimana jika sedikit pengalaman yang baru?" Sugestinya.**

Sebelum dapat menjawab perkataan dari.. dari siapapun itu namanya pintu terbuka dengan paksa yang mengakibatkannya lepas dari engselnya dan melayang kearah dirinya cepat. Walaupun begitu, sebelum dirinya terhantam oleh pintu tersebut dengan lihai menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya yang berada di pinggangnya dan lansgung menebaskan pedang tersebut dengan kuat hingga pintunya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Dengan tatapan marah dia tunjukkan pada orang yang merusak pintunya.

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya sambil melayangkan tatapan maafnya kepadanya sedangkan Shikamaru menggumamkan kata maaf yang dibarengi dengan mendokusai diantara helaan nafasnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Geram Naruto.

"Maa... tenanglah Naruto. Aku mendengar dirimu berteriak jadi tanpa pikir panjang langsung kesini dengan Shikamaru." Jawab Kakashi. "Kamu baik-baik saja Naruto?"

'Menurutmu aku baik-baik saja?! Aku sudah kehilangan istri beserta kedua anakku dan aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena mimpi 'itu' terus muncul yang membuatku takut untuk tidur! Dan lagi belakangan ini aku mendengar suara yang terus menggangguku dan itu bukan KURAMA! Apa menurut kalian aku baik-baik saja?!!' Ingin sekali dia berkata seperti itu kepada kedua orang didepannya ini tetapi diurungkannya dan memilih menjawab dengan jawaban yang lebih dapat diambil. "Aku baik-baik saja hanya lelah." Naruto duduk kembali dan memijat pelipisnya. Mencoba mengabaikan kacanya yang pecah akibat hantaman dari pintu. Bahkan dia mencoba mengabaikan sekitarnya. "Kalian bisa kembali melakukan aktivitas kalian." Lanjutnya.

 **"Oya nufufufu.. Bukankah itu terdengar dingin, Naruto-kun." Ucap suara tersebut yang diabaikan oleh Naruto.**

Kakashi dan Shikamaru terdiam menatap Naruto dengan khawatir hingga akhirnya Shikamaru mengambil suara. "Bagaimana jika lebih baik dirimu pulang dan istirahat Naruto? Sudah hampir 2 bulan dirimu berada disini." Saran Shikamaru.

Keheningan terjadi setelahnya membuat mereka berdua merasa tidak nyaman. Dia tidak dapat membaca apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan saat ini. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Naruto tengah mendengarkan pada suara dikepalanya (?)

 **"- Sudah diputuskan jika aku akan mengirim dirimu dan kedua temanmu ini untuk datang keduniaku."**

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, Jackass! Jangan bawa-bawa nama mereka dengan masalahmu ini!" Desis Naruto pelan dengan jengkel dan menggeram kesal saat yang didapat hanyalah tawa menjengkelkan yang keluar dari suara tersebut.

"Naruto?" Kakashi mencoba mendekat saat tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. "Naruto, ada apa?"

Mata biru Naruto menatap tajam kearah Kakashi dan Shikamaru membuat mereka tersentak. "Kalian harus pergi dari sini sebelum terlambat!" Ucap Naruto terdengar mendesak.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang pergi! Pergi dari sini kalian berdua!!" Perintah Naruto dengan tegas. Dia dapat merasakan gelombang aneh terasa semakin kuat yang akhirnya terasa oleh Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua langsung mengambil ancang-ancang berdiri menghalangi Naruto, mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Tidak berguna, bodoh! Pergi dari sini!!" Teriaknya kencang mencoba untuk mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan. Tetapi semuanya telat, cahaya putih terang muncul menyerang pandangan mereka bertiga. Naruto dapat mendengar teman dan senseinya memanggil nama dirinya sebelum pandangannya menjadi hitam. Dan, sebelum Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya, dia mendengar suara menjengkelkan itu terakhir kalinya.

 **"Nufufufu... Semoga berhasil, Nanadaime. Namaku Daemon Spade ingat nama itu, mungkin saja kita bertemu disana."**

Ya, sudah pasti dia akan memburu dan membunuh si brengsek itu.

 **So.. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini belum ke main ceritanya ngomong2. Kalau pun suka tak apa, aku hanya menulis semua isi pikiranku ke fanfic ini dan membagikannya kepada kalian. Lol Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

"TSUNA!"

Teriakan beserta dobrakkan pintu membuat Tsuna terbangun dengan terkejut dan badannya terjatuh dari kasur.

Lesuna mengabaikan erangan dari adiknya dan langsung menarik kerah Tsuna memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Mau tidur sampai kapan?!" Teriaknya menampar wajah Tsuna kencang sebelum medorongnya hingga badan kecilnya menyusruk kelantai . "Bikinkan aku makan dan lakukan dengan cepat! Aku tidak ingin Hibari 'menggigitku sampai mati' karena dirimu." Ucapnya jengkel, menendang badan Tsuna beberapa kali sebelum keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Tsuna mengerang pelan. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba untuk berdiri, tidak mempedulikan jika luka yang belum sembuh terbuka lagi. Cepat-cepat Tsuna keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, wajahnya terlihat begitu kacau. Dia dapat melihat lebam baru di pipi kanannya akibat tamparan kencang oleh Letsuna. Denyutan masih begitu terasa saat dia tak sengaja memegangnya membuatnya mengernyit sakit.

"TSUNAYOSHI!" Raung Lesuna dari bawah.

"H-Hai!" Balas Tsuna dengan gagap, dengan ceroboh dan kikuk dia cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi dan turun kebawah. Hampir saja terjatuh dari tangga jika saja dia tidak langsung berpegangan pada pegangan tangga. Dia menggumamkan kata maaf dan langsung membuat sandwich dan teh hijau yang setelahnya langsung diberikan kepada Lesuna.

Tsuna kembali membuat sandwich untuk dirinya nanti yang dia simpan di tempat bekalnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merampas tempat bekal tersebut. "Aku akan pulang telat jadi beritahu mama, dame-Tsuna." Ucap Lesuna, meneguk langsung tehnya hingga tandas sebelum menaruh gelas tersebut ke meja dan langsung mengambil tas ranselnya dan berlari keluar dari rumah, membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Suara gemuruh terdengar dari perutnya membuat Tsuna mendesah pelan. Tak mungkin dapat membuat kembali sandwichnya karena sekolahnya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi oleh karena itu mau tidak mau Tsuna tidak makan sampai malam nanti. Seperti biasanya. Dia berlari keatas untuk mengambil tas ranselnya, tidak lupa untuk memakai jaket hoodie putihnya dan merobek selembar kertas beserta spidol, menulis pesan untuk mamanya. Setelah itu dia tak lupa mengunci kamar tidurnya dan turun kembali. Menempelkan kertas tadi di kulkas dengan bantuan magnet kecil yang setelahnya dia keluar dari rumah, mengunci rumah tersebut dan menyembunyikan kuncinya dibawah keset.

Seperti inilah kehidupan sehari-harinya, dulu sebelum kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Sawada dapat dikatakan kehidupan Tsunayoshi begitu bahagia, kakaknya Lesuna begitu menyayanginya bahkan protective kepadanya. B ahkan mamahnya tak bersikap dingin padanya. Perilaku mereka berubah setelah kejadian yang menimpa kepada adiknya Natsu. Kejadian itu dimulai 2 tahun yang lalu saat keluarga Sawada mengunjungi festival pada malam hari, disitu keadaan begitu ramai akan pengunjung bahkan tak sedikit pengunjung dari luar Jepang hadir di festival tersebut untuk melihat event yang memang hanya diselenggarakan satu tahun sekali. Saat itu Natsu menginginkan untuk membeli ice cream yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari mereka berada, jadi memutuskan untuk dirinya yang menemani Natsu untuk membeli ice cream sementara Lesuna dan mama menunggu mereka. Sepanjang perjalan dan disaat Tsuna menunggu adiknya yang mengantri perasaan tidak enaknya begitu terasa, membuatnya gelisah. Sesekali dia melihat Lesuna dan mamanya yang tengah mengobrol sebelum menatap adiknya, menyuruhnya untuk cepat. Tak berlangsung lama saat pandangannya teralihkan dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Atau lebih tepatnya memanggil namanya. Tsuna yang tengah dilanda dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk langsung menoleh kearah adiknya yang seharusnya berada kini telah menghilang. Wajahnya seketika memucat, dengan panik Tsuna mencoba mencari adiknya dan memanggilnya. Dan saat itu seakan waktu berjalan lambat dia dapat melihat jika adiknya berada ditangan orang asing memakai jas hitam memasuki sebuah mobil van hitam, hingga sampai saat ini dia masih teringat teriakan minta tolong adiknya kepada dirinya dan saat itu dia tau saat itu adalah hari terakhir dimana dirinya melihat Natsu.

Tsuna menjelaskan kejadian itu kepada Lesuna dan Mama sambil menangis kencang yang tak disangka badannya tiba-tiba berada ditanah dan pipinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Tangan kecilnya memegangi pipinya dan menatap tak percaya jika mamanya sudah menampar dirinya. Mamanya terlihat begitu marah, matanya memerah karena menangis. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyerang dirinya membuatnya terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap mamanya. Mata cokelat besarnya hanya bisa terbelalak lebar melihat mamanya memaki dirinya, mengatai dirinya anak yang tidak berguna, lemah dan kata-kata kasar lainnya didepan kerumunan. Dia belum pernah melihat mamanya begitu marah padanya bahkan Lesuna juga memakinya dan tak segan-segan menendeng perutnya dengan keras.

Setelah kejadiuan itu hubungan antara dirinya dan kedua keluarganya memudar. Kakanya Lesuna menjadi kasar padanya bahkan beberapa kali hampir membunuhnya. Tetapi yang membuatnya sakit yaitu mama tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya melihatnya saja. Sampai seperti itukah mereka menginginkannya untuk mati? Mungkin memang sudah sepantasnya untuk dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini karena telah melenyapkan Natsu.

Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya, mata cokelatnya menatap bangunan sekolahnya yang sudah terlihat didepan matanya. Tetapi entah kenapa kakinya tak dapat digerakkan, seakan ada yang memegang kedua kakinya dengan erat. Memasuki sekolahnya dan mendapatkan bullyan dari orang-orang yang berada disana beserta kakaknya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan Lesuna beserta teman-temannya. Dia tidak ingin harus bersembunyi setiap kali bel istirahat berbunyi karena mereka.

Tsuna menggigiti bibirnya yang menjadi kebiasaannya disaat setiap kali dirinya ketika merasa gugup.

"Herbivore." Suara yang tiba-tiba begitu dekat membuatnya berjengit kaget dan dengan spontan berteriak.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" lengking Tsuna dan langsung menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat saat melihat wajah kesal Hibari.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini. Sekolah sudah dimulai." Ucapnya dingin. "Sebaiknya kamu bergegas atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Peringatnya, mengacungkan tonfanya.

Tsuna menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara rambutnya. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. "Kalau memang itu maumu." Gumam Tsuna pelan.

Hibari mengernyitkan matanya. "Apa yang kamu katakan herbivore? Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu."

"Aku bilang jika memang itu maumu!" Teriak Tsuna tiba-tiba, membuat mata Hibari terbelalak kaget tetapi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya! Itu bukan salahku karena telah membuat Natsu menghilang! Aku sudah muak dengan perlakuan mereka kepadaku! Mungkin dengan kematianku akan membuat kehidupan mereka kembali normal." Isaknya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hibari, Tsuna berlari menjauhi sekolah.

Dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Hibari yang semakin menjauh. Dia terus berlari dan berlari tak tentu arah. Hanya kakinya lah yang membawanya. Rasa perih pada kakinya karena sudah cukup lama berlari membuatnya tersandung dan tersungkur keaspal cukup kencang. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya melihat dari jauh sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya, seakan mereka sudah terbiasa melihat hal tersebut.

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya tertekuk kebawah menatap aspal. Tak menyadari jika pandangannya mulai memudar hingga akhirnya air mata terjatuh keaspal dan disitu dia baru tersadar pandangannya memudar karena dirinya menahan tangis.

'Ini bukan salahku membuat Natsu diambil oleh orang asing berpakaian jas hitam.. ini bukan salahku karena aku tak dapat berlari mendekat dan menyelamati Natsu.. Bukan salahku karena harus menjadi orang yang tak berguna..' Tsuna mencoba meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali jika semua itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Tetapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia tahu jika semuanya adalah kesalahannya.

Sepanjang hari Tsuna meluapkan semua perasaannya dengan tangisan dan teriakan tak mempedulikan dengan sekitarnya.

'Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku Natsu.'

 **~Jikan Ryokõ-sha~**

Tak jauh dari Tsuna berada, sesosok figur yang terhalangi topi fidoranya menatap kearah Tsuna berada. Tangannya menggapai bunglonnya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Lemitsu sialan itu. Dia tidak memberitahuku jika keadannya lebih buruk dari yang diperkirakan."

 **Chapter 2 selesai~**

 **Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Roosevelt88CandyLovers, disini Naruto dkk umurnya tetap sama, jadi ga seumuran dengan Tsuna. Terima kasih sudah memberikan review!**


	3. chapter 3

Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya menyadari jika adanya perubahan. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan menguap lebar, matanya melirik kearah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul set 8 pagi, Tsuna mengibaskan selimutnya dan melompat turun dari kasur. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu walaupun begitu seharusnya di jam segini Lesuna sudah meneriakinya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuatkannya makan karena nana (Semenjak kejadian itu Tsuna tidak lagi memanggil Nana maman.) semakin jarang berada di rumah, dirumah pun hanya untuk mengambil barangnya ataupun mengajak Lesuna jalan-jalan kesuatu tempat tanpa mengajaknya, dia biasanya melakukan hal itu saat telah mendapatkan gaji dari tempat kerjanya. Tetapi dia sudah tak lagi peduli dengan hal itu.

Tsuna hendak membuka pintu kamarnya saat tiba-tiba suara ledakkan terdengar dari arah bawah yang membuat tangannya terlepas dari pegangan pada ganggangnya dan terjatuh berdebum kebelakang. 'A-Apa yang terjadi.' Pikirnya, tangannya memegang dadanya merasakan detakan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Memberanikan diri, Tsuna berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. Sebelum keluar dari zona amannya, dia mengambil tongkat kasti yang biasa dia main dengan Natsu. Dengan gugup dia memegang kembali knop pintunya dan memutarnya pelan berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan. Degupan kencang begitu terasa setiap langkahnya, kedua tangannya memegang erat tongkat kastinya yang dia rapatkan kedadanya. Sesampainya di ujung bawah tangga, dia merapatkan tubuhnya ketembok dan mendongakkan kepalanya kearah suara tadi berasal, mencoba melihat penjahat yang masuk kedalam dan mencoba mengebom rumahnya. Tsuna dapat melihat sesosok pria jangkung berjas hitam dan memakai topi fedora membelakangi dirinya dan didepannya terdapat sosok Lesuna tengah bersender pada tembok, badannya terlihat gemetar ketakutan.

'Jas hitam... Jas Hitam yang sama seperti saat itu!' Tsuna cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan bersembunyi dibelakang tembok. Tangannya gemetar takut dan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, dia berharap jika suara jantungnya tidak terdengar sampai ketelinga orang tersebut. Tsuna menutup matanya erat-erat berusaha menenangkan dirinya, keringat tak berhenti keluar membasahi badannya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum orang itu mengambil Lenasu seperti yang terjadi pada Natsu, walaupun Lenasu bersikap kasar padanya tetapi tetap saja dia adalah kakaknya dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi keluarganya. Tsuna mengintip kembali dan menyadari jika orang tadi sudah tidak berdiri ditempat yang tadi melainkan menghilang dari pandangan, yang ada hanya kakaknya saja yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dilantai.

"Mengintip orang itu sungguh tidak baik." Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyerangnya membuatnya gemetar seakan dirinya tersetrum. Suara bariton dalam terdengar begitu dekat padanya, bahkan dia dapat merasakan nafas panasnya ditelinganya. Berjengit kaget, Tsuna membalikkan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang menutup telinga kirinya. Meneguk ludahnya Tsuna mendongak keatas.

"Ciassou." Orang itu memiringkan fedoranya memberi salam.

'Hiiiieeee...' Tsuna berjengit.

Orang tersebut mengangkat alisnya. "Teriakanmu terdengar seperti perempuan. Tidak apa-apa?"

'Apa aku mengatakannya dengan keras? Atau jangan-jangan dia dapat membaca pikiranku?'

"Tidak dan tentu saja tidak aku dapat melihat ekspresimu dengan jelas." Ucap orang tersebut.

'Dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang.' Pikirnya, setetes keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. 'Itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting saat ini..'

"Siapa kamu dan apa yang kamu lakukan pada Lenasu?" Tanyanya dengan gagap. Dan dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena itu.

"Ah. Aku Reborn untuk meng-tutor kakakmu itu untuk menjadi kandidat seorang ketua mafia dari clan vongola. Dan tenang saja, kakakmu itu hanya tak sadarkan diri." Jawab Reborn. Matanya menatap intens pada anak didepannya ini. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa bekas lebam pada wajah dan tangannya. Mungkin jika dia melepaskan baju anak ini dengan paksa dia dapat menemukan bekas luka lebih banyak. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih. Oh, dia begitu tidak sabar untuk mengtor-tutor Lesuna.

"Apa kamu salah satu orang yang mengambil Natsu?" Tanya Tsuna pelan yang langsung menarik perhatian dari Reborn. Tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. "Sebelum Natsu dibawa aku dapat melihat dengan jelas jika mereka memakai setelan baju yang sama seperti dirimu, hanya saja tidak memakai topi fedora. Apakah kamu salah satu dari mereka?" Tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi, rasa percaya diri merasukinya.

'Siapa 'mereka' yang dia maksud? Lebih pentingnya lagi siapa Natsu? Lemitsu tidak memberikan apapun tentang hal itu. Doppia merda lemitsu!' Umpat Reborn. "Dengar, bambino. Aku tidak tau apapun yang kau maksud dan siapa Natsu yang kamu sebutkan itu?"

Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya "Natsu adalah anak termuda dari keluarga Sawada sekaligus adik dari aku dan Lesuna." Jawabnya pelan, perasaan lega merasukinya. Haruskah dia merasa lega karena orang didepannya ini Reborn bukanlah salah satu komplotan orang yang menculik adiknya atau dia merasa lega karena mungkin saja dengan kehadiran Reborn dikehidupannya akan mengubah Lesuna bahkan ibunya?

"Kalau begitu.. Selamat datang dikeluarga Sawada, Reborn-san. Tolong jaga kakakku untukku." Tsuna membungkukkan badannya kearah Reborn sebelum dan memutuskan untuk keruangannya kembali.

Reborn mengamati Tsuna sampai anak tersebut masuk kedalam ruangannya. Dia memiringkan fedoranya kebawah menutupi wajahnya. "Ternyata keluarga ini benar-benar lebih kacau dari yang ku perkirakan. Aku harus memperbaiki ini sebelum terlambat. Lemitsu kamu benar-benar berhutang budi banyak padaku." Gumamnya. Dia kembali menuju tubuh tak sadarkan diri Lesuna, menendang kakinya memastikan jika anak ini masih tak sadarkan diri dan mengambil salah satu kaki anak tersebut, menyeretnya menuju ruang tamu dan dibiarkannya disana. Menyeringai lebar, dia merubah leonnya menjadi sebuah palu besar.

" _Benvenuti all'inferno_ (Welcome to hell), baka-Lesu."

Tsuna yang tengah merapihkan kamarnya terkejut saat mendengar jeritan Lesuna diikuti teriakan 'Reborn!' dan suara tembakan. Mendesah pelan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

'Kandidat ketua clan vongola eh? Clam?'

 **~Jikan Ryokõ-sha~**

Sementara itu jika kita melihat lebih dalam kedalam hutan belantara yang jauh dari pemukiman, terdapat 3 orang terkapar tak sadarkan diri dan seekor kijang yang melihat mereka bertiga dengan pandangan penasaran. Karena sifat alaminya yang penakut, kijang tersebut hanya bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang tinggi dan menunggu reaksi dari binatang aneh didepannya ini. Akhirnya kesabarannya terbayarkan, salah satu dari mereka terbangun, binatang yang memiliki bulu diatas kepalanya berwarna abu-abu sementara ditubuhnya terdapat bulu yang aneh, berwarna hijau dan hitam seperti kura-kura tetapi sang kijang tau jika didepannya ini tak ada kemiripan _sama sekali_ dengan kura-kura. Melihat binatang aneh ini tiba-tiba berdiri dan ternyata lebih tinggi dari yang diperkirakannya, insting binatangnya muncul dan langsung berlari menjauh dengan gesit tak berani untuk melihat kebelakang.

Kakashi bersender pada pohon menopang tubuhnya yang masih lemah dan hampir saja terjungkal saat tiba-tiba suara bergerisik dari semak-semak yang menampilkan seekor kijang muda yang berlari. Menghela nafas menaruh kembali kunainya kedalam saku (dia tak menyadari jika sudah mengambil kunainya.) dan Melihat sekitarnya menyadari jika dirinya sudah tidak berada di tempat kerja Naruto, bahkan bisa dia pastikan jika dirinya sudah tidak berada di Konoha lagi.

Suara erangan dan umpatan menarik perhatian Kakashi, dia melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang akhirnya tersadar dan mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Selamat siang!" Kakashi berkata dengan riang. Mengamati mereka dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto mendongak keatas menatap wajah konyol dari senseinya membuat dirinya memutar bola matanya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan hanya bisa mendesah kencang, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. 'Si brengsek itu benar-benar mengirim mereka.' Umpatnya kesal.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Shikamaru, badannya akhirnya dapat bekerja sama lagi dan mulai menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor dan mengaitkan kembali kantongnya untuk menaruh kunainya ke pinggang. Dia meregangkan tangannya dan membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. "Kalian menyadari jika kita sudah tidak berada di Konoha lagi, bukan?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan jawaban riang dari Kakashi dan gumaman dari Naruto.

"Sepertinya Naruto tau jawabannya." Ucap Kakashi. Disaat seperti ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengambil buku tercintanya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk pergi dari sana! Tetapi kalian dengan bodoh dan keras kepalanya memilih untuk tinggal!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Maaa.. Tidak mungkin jika kita pergi begitu saja bukan?" Timpal Kakashi sementara Shikamaru hanya mengusap pundak Naruto menenangkan dirinya.

Berdecak pelan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Perasaan bersalah menggrogotinya. Seharusnya dia dapat mengontrol emosinya. Tetapi melihat keadaan yang dia alami belakangan ini untuk dapat mengontrol emosi dirinya sendiri sunggulah susah.

"Sebaiknya kita ketempat yang lebih baik." Akhirnya Naruto berkata dan dianggukkan setuju oleh yang lain.

Hutan dan hutan terus mereka lihat sepanjang perjalanan dan sudah hampir 1 jam berjalan tak tentu arah, membuat mereka mengira jika mereka hanya jalan berputar-putar ditempat dan hampir saja Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti saat akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah kota besar dikejauhan. Secercah harapan akhirnya menyelubungi mereka dan dengan cepat mereka berjalan lebih gesit dari sebelumnya. Tak lebih dari setengah jam akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang, tak banyak juga yang melihat mereka dengan aneh (Mungkin karena pakaian mereka yang berbeda).

"Bukankah terlihat.. menarik?" Kakashi angkat bicara, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Dia belum pernah melihat betapa banyakanya orang di satu tempat dan juga sepertinya teknologi disini seperti kendaraan lebih modern dari yang mereka punya. "Sebaiknya kita mencari tahu dimana kita berada saat ini sembari mencari tempat tinggal untuk sementara." Sarannya.

Menerobos kerumunan orang yang tak terhitung banyaknya sungguh menyulitkan. Tak jarang kaki mereka terinjak dengan sendal orang lain yang besar.

"Sebaiknya kita membeli sendal seperti itu!" Terka Naruto jengkel. Kakinya sudah memerah akibat terlalu sering terinjak dan mungkin tak lama lagi akan membengkak.

"Dan aku sudah mendapatkannya." Shikamaru memperlihatkan 3 pasang sendal yang sama persis seperti yang orang lain pake. "Aku melihat ada orang yang menjualnya, jadi kuambil." Jawabnya saat melihat pandangan tanda tanya dari kedua partnernya. "Dan! Aku terpaksa mencurinya karena uang yang kita punya tak sama dengan yang disini!" Bantahnya cepat-cepat saat Naruto mengangkat alisnya melihat dirinya seakan bilang secara terus terang 'Mengambilnya maksudnya mencurinya?'

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat wajah Shikamaru yang memerah. Kakashi yang melihat mantan muridnya yang akhirnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sudah lama tak ditunjukkan hanya tersenyum dan melihat interaksi yang terus berlanjut antara Naruto dan Shikamaru.

 **#Skip#**

Naruto dan Shikamaru menunggu Kakashi selesai berbicara dengan pemilik apartement diluar, setelah mengambil (Mencuri) beberapa makanan dan pakaian diperjalanan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari apartment untuk ditinggal sementara. Hampir berjam-jam mereka mendatangi setiap apartment hingga akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat yang pas. Apartement ini tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka datang tadi tetapi lebih terkendali daripada saat disana, orang-orangnya tak begitu banyak dan hanya segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan tempatnya yang akan mereka tinggali pun tak begitu besar tetapi masih layak untuk ditempati. Naruto sudah melihat salah satu isi dari ruangan apartment tersebut dan dia puas dengan apa yang dia lihat. Terdapat 1 kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang bersantai yang terlihat bersatu, hanya disekat dengan sekat kayu.

Kakashi menongol dari pintu masuk dan memberikan kode pada mereka untuk mengikutinya.

"Jadi kita akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Shikamaru. Kakashi melambaikan kunci kamar kepada mereka sambil memperlihatkan senyuman matanya.

Kakashi berhenti didepan pintu bernomor 25. Nomor yang sama seperti kunci yang dia pegang. Dia masuki kunci kedalam lobang pintu dan diputarnya hingga terdengar suara 'ceklek' dan dibukanya pintu itu, memberikan jalan masuk untuk Naruto dan Shikamaru sebelum dirinya yang terakhir masuk agar dapat dikunci kembali dari dalam.

"Pemilik apartement ini memberitahuku untuk selalu mengunci pintu setiap kali mau pergi atau tidur karena belakangan ini sudah sering yang dibobol masuk oleh penjahat. Jadi sebaiknya kita ikuti apa yang dia bilang untuk tidak lupa mengunci pintu." Kakashi berkata mengingatkan. Dia melepaskan rompi jouninnya dan duduk bersender pada tembok. Tangannya menggapai sakunya untuk mengambil buku dan membuka halaman terakhir yang dia buka.

Naruto memberikan salah satu makanan yang mereka beli kepada Shikamaru sebelum melepas jubah hokagenya. "Gimana rasanya?" Tanyanya.

Shikamaru berdeham pelan menggumamkan kata lumayan. "Didalamnya ada guritanya." Menyodorkan makanannya pada Naruto.

"Pass.. aku mau jalan keluar lagi. Ada yang mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto, menanggalkan bajunya dan memutuskan untuk memakai baju yang baru dia ambil (Ahem.. Curi.).

"Pass juga. Aku mau menyelesaikan buku ini dalam keadaan tenang."

Shikamaru menaruh makanannya dan mengangguk. "Aku mau mencari toko buku. Mungkin saja ada buku bacaan yang bagus.." Ucapnya yang diam-diam matanya tertuju pada Kakashi yang tiba-tiba terlihat tertarik.

"Aku ikut. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku bisa baca sambil jalan. Tak perlu dalam keadaan tenang juga." Ucap Kakashi. Berdiri dan memakai rompinya lagi. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. "Ayo sebaiknya kita pergi."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya melihat betapa cepatnya merubah pendapat seperti itu. Sementara Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya.

'Lihat?' Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang dibalas tawa kecil darinya.

'Mungkin dengan ini memang jalan satu-satunya agar dapat merubah kembali Naruto seperti sedia kala.'

 **Chapter 3 telah selesai!** **Next up dilanjut minggu depan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Semenjak kedatangan Reborn, kehidupannya menjadi lebih berbeda (Dalam arti yang baik) meskipun rumahnya lebih.. berisik? dari sebelumnya karena akibat ledakan dari Reborn dan teriakan dari Lesuna. Tetapi karena itu Tsuna tak mendapatkan pukulan sedikitpun dari kakaknya sampai saat ini. Dan kini, dia telah berada di sekolahnya tepat waktu tanpa harus khawatir dengan Hibari dan tonfanya (Walaupun begitu dia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Lesuna dari belakang.)

'Sepertinya setelah istirahat dimulai aku harus cepat-cepat keatap sekolah.' Pikir Tsuna keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya saat masih merasakan tatapan tajam dari Lesuna. Menangkup wajahnya dan mendesah pelan.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi dan Tsuna langsung bergegas keluar.

"Ah ah ah.. Mau kemana dame-Tsuna? Tidak secepat itu~" Ucap Lesuna, mencengkram lengannya kuat menahannya untuk kabur. "Kamu terlihat senang ya tadi. Bagaimana jika kita menambah kesenangan itu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tsuna yang terlihat akan pingsan ditempat karena ketakutan yang melandanya, Lesuna menarik tangannya keluar dari kelas dan menuntunnya ke belakang sekolah. Lesuna memberi gesture kesalah satu temannya untuk memeriksa keadaan yang diacungkan jempol menandakan jika keadaan aman. Mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Tsuna dia tersenyum sadis.

"Ada apa dame-tsuna? Bukankah tadi kamu terlihat bahagia?" Salah satu geng Lesuna menggodanya. Terdengar tawa kecil dari yang lain.

"Yaa seperti itulah~ Jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu senang _Tsuna-kun_?" Tanya Lesuna, tangannya mencengkram rambut Tsuna kencang. Seringainya melebar saat mendengar erangan sakit dari Tsuna. "Oh oh.. Apa karena Reborn? Kamu senang melihatku disiksa olehnya bukan?"

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia belum dapat bereaksi saat tiba-tiba sebuah kepalan tangan meninju perutnya dengan kencang yang membuatnya tersungkur ketanah sambil memegang perutnya. Dia terbatuk-batuk keras, meludahkan darah dari mulutnya ke lantai. Sebelum dapat memulihkan dirinya, pukulan kedua dilayangkan kembali padanya yang kali ini mengarah pada kepalanya.

Telinganya berdengung kencang, dia dapat melihat tetapi tak dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakan Lesuna dan gengnya. Mereka memukulinya secara bergantian, tetapi entah kenapa dia tak dapat merasakan apapun hingga akhirnya pandangannya mulai menggelap. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka memukulinya, hanya saja dirinya merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat.

Sepertinya bel masuk telah berbunyi karena geng Lesuna menghentikan pukulan mereka. Lesuna berjongkok dihadapannya, tangannya dengan kasar mencengkram pipinya memaksanya untuk menatap Lesuna sementara gengnya menatap mencemooh kearah Tsuna.

"Lebih baik kamu membersihkan darah pada bajumu setelah ini. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Reborn, dame-Tsuna." Perintah Lesuna. "Kau mendengarku?! Bersihkan kekacauan ini!" Teriaknya, menampar pipinya keras dan beranjak pergi. Terdengar gelak tawa dari kejauhan.

'Dari yang great day menjadi worst day hanya dalam sekejap.' Tsuna dengan susah payah bangun dari posisi telengkupnya. Pandangannya yang rabun akibat darah yang menghalangi matanya membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat. Mengumpat dalam hati. Tsuna meraba sekitarnya berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat untuk membantunya berdiri. Tetapi nihil.

Air mata keluar dari matanya, tangannya terkepal menggigit tangannya keras. Tsuna berteriak keras berkali-kali dengan suaranya yang serak terendam diantara gigitan tangannya. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah menjadi orang yang naive, terlalu naive untuk dapat mempercayai jika semuanya akan berubah menjadi yang lebih baik.

'Mustahil untuk seorang anak yang tidak berguna sepertiku berharap hal yang terlalu tinggi.' Pikirnya, mata cokelatnya meredup.

~Jikan Ryõko-sha~

Naruto terbangun lebih pagi seperti biasanya. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Karena tak lagi nyaman, Naruto membuka bajunya yang basah dan mengambil pakaian baru. Kali ini, dia hanya memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek.

'Mimpi ini benar-benar semakin memburuk.' Naruto membasuh wajahnya dan sedikit pada rambutnya sembari menguap lebar. Mata biru sapphirenya tertuju pada jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan memutuskan untuk berolahraga sejenak, sekalian menghilangkan memory mimpi buruknya. Walaupun begitu, karena tidak ingin membuat khawatir yang lain, Naruto membuat note untuk Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang dia taruh diatas meja makan.

Berada diluar ruangan terasa bebannya langsung menghilang. Hawa dingin menerpa wajahnya, matanya terpejam sambil mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin yang dapat dia ambil sebelum menghembuskannya kuat. Memastikan ikatan sendal (Atau sepatu seperti yang dia dengar dari orang) Naruto memulai joggingnya, pertama-tama dia jogging melewati tempat dimana dirinya dengan yang lain berada saat pertama kali. Keadaan masih terlihat senggang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang telah bersiap-siap untuk kerja menunggu kereta datang sementara sebagiannya lagi tengah mempersiapkan dagangannya, membuka tenda, mengeluarkan dagangannya, dan lain-lain.

Naruto memutari jalanan dan harus berhenti sejenak untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya. Dia kembali berlari memutar balik kearah dimana apartementnya berada dan mampir sejenak untuk membeli botol aqua (Darimana Naruto mendapatkan uang? Jangan ditanya. Intinya semua itu gara-gara Kakashi dan buku.) hampir saja botol aquanya terlepas dari genggamannya saat mendengar teriakan 'Ekstream!' dari kejauhan. Mengejutkan dirinya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak berambut putih yang dipotong pendek tengah berlari kecil kearahnya berdiri. Pergelangan tangannya memakai tape olahraga sesekali meninju keudara. Semakin anak itu mendekat Naruto dapat melihat lebih jelas. Terdapat bekas luka diwajah kirinya dan perban pada hidunya. Dan... anak itu berhenti dihadapannya (?)

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ucap anak itu terus terang. Menunjuk kearahnya.

"Ah ya mungkin karena aku orang baru disini." Jawab Naruto tidak menyembunyikan sarkastiknya.

"Ooh seorang turis! Itu sangat sangat extremee!" Serunya tangan kanannya yang terkepal meninju keudara.

'Anak ini..' Naruto meringis mendengar teriakan dari anak didepannya. 'Tak dapat dipercaya.'

"Siapa namamu blondie-san?!"

Matanya berkedut mendengar penuturan dari anak tersebut, tetapi dia abaikan. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto tetapi biasa dipanggil Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu? Dan juga, sedang berolahraga?"

"Sasagwa Ryohei siap membantu! Bukan, Aku sedang latihan, biasanya aku bangun lebih pagi dari ini tapi sekarang aku extremely late! (Kosakata yang bagus apaan ya? rasanya aneh kalau **extremely telat** , kurang pas aja menurutku. Agak susah buat charanya Ryohei karena dia termasuk chara yang suka menambahkan kata-kata extreme di perkataannya kalau dari sih okok aja tapi pake rasanya gimana gitu... lol)" Ryohei memeriksa jam tangannya. "Aku akan melanjutkan latihannya lagi sekalian pergi ke sekolah! Sampai nanti Naruto-san!" Lanjutnya melambaikan tangannya dan langsung berlari pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"Anak yang aktif sekali.." Gumam Naruto, menghela nafas panjang. Entah mengapa Ryohei mengingatkannya akan Lee. Menggelengkan kepala, Naruto meremukkan aqua botolnya sebelum membuangnya ke tong sampah dan melanjutkan joggingnya kembali.

Hampir satu jam Naruto berolahraga, dan sekarang setelah melihat adanya sebuah cafe Naruto memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak dan membeli secangkir kopi (Dia mendapatkan roti kroisan atau apapun namanya itu pemilik kopi tersebut.). Setelahnya sembari membawa nampan, Naruto memilih untuk duduk yang berhadapan dengan kursi dan mejanya menghadap ke pemandangan luar.

Suara loncengan pintu menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pria jangkung memasuki cafe tersebut. Pria tersebut memakai jas hitam dengan topi fedora hitam bergaris kuning menutupi kepalanya, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat memiliki cabang rambut melingkar dikedua sisinya. Ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya yaitu seekor bunglon hijau bertengger di topi orang tersebut.

'Orang ini berbahaya.' Pikirnya dalam sekejap. Dia mengamati pria tersebut diam-diam saat lonceng pintu kembali berbunyi, mengalihkan pandangnya tak menyadari jika pria tadi menyeringai kearahnya.

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi mengangkat dua jarinya memberi salam.

"Sensei."

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Kakashi, duduk disebelah Naruto.

Naruto melirik kembali kearah orang yang tadi sebelum memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas panjang, matanya menatap Kakashi. "Seperti itulah, aku tak ingin membicarakannya."

"Hmm.." Kakashi mengerti hal itu dan memilih untuk tidak membahasnya. Tetapi dia akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya padanya.

"Dimana Shikamaru?"

"Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu dan menyuruhku untuk pergi lebih dulu untuk mencarimu."

"Baiklah." Naruto meng-fokuskan pandangannya lagi kedepan, matanya mengikuti setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalan."Jadi dapat jawaban bagaimana kita bisa kembali?" Tanyanya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli jika Naruto melihat itu atau tidak. "Saat itu kamu seperti berbicara dengan seseorang, aku sempat ingin bertanya padamu jika dirimu sedang berbicara dengan Kurama. Tetapi melihat tingkahmu yang berbeda dapat kupastikan jika kamu tidak sedang berbicara dengannya. Jadi, ingin memberitahuku siapa sebenarnya orang yang berbicara padamu? Pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kakashi dan berbisik pelan. "Jangan disini. Terlalu beresiko." Naruto menunjuk dengan lirikan matanya kearah orang itu berada.

"Ah." Kakashi mengangkat alisnya, rasa penasaran membuatnya mengubah duduknya agar dapat melihat orang yang dia maksud. Oh, sekarang dia mengerti, orang ini terlihat berbahaya dan misterius. "Mungkin sebaiknya sekarang kita mencari Shikamaru." Lanjutnya, memberikan sugesti. Matanya sekilas orang tersebut.

"Baiklah." Naruto menegak hingga tandas kopinya dan beranjak pergi. Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang yang tak lupa membawa roti dimeja.

Reborn mengamati 2 orang misterius keluar dari cafe yang biasa dia datangi. Dia belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya, walaupun begitu entah kenapa mereka menarik perhatiannya terutama dengan laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Mungkin dengan orang yang tak memiliki pengalaman didalam mafia orang tadi terlihat hanya seperti orang biasa, tetapi tidak diperuntungkan untuk Reborn, dia dapat melihat begitu jelas posture bos pada orang pirang itu.

Reborn menyeruput kopinya perlahan menyembunyikan seringai sadisnya dari balik cangkir kopinya.

'Menarik. Aku memiliki perasaan jika ini bukan terakhir kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan mereka. Tetapi dipertemuan selanjutnya, aku sudah siap.'

Naruto tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri dan secara insting dia melihat kebelakang ketempat orang tadi berada. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah mantan muridnya sekaligus leadernya tak menanyakan apapun dan memilih untuk diam.

Mengikuti chakra _signature_ Shikamaru terbilang mudah karena mereka disini hanya mereka bertigalah yang memiliki chakra yang besar. Akhirnya mereka menemukan Shikamaru yang tengah menggendong seseorang ditangannya, Naruto yang melihat itu bergegas mendekat yang diikuti dengan Kakashi dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa dengannya Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto, wajahnya berubah serius saat melihat betapa banyaknya darah pada anak yang tak sadarkan diri ditangan temannya. Jika saja dia tidak melihat pergerakan pada dadanya mungkin dirinya sudah mengira jika anak ini telah mati.

Shikamaru menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto.

#Sebelumnya#

 _Shikamaru tengah memeriksa tempat baru yang baru saja mereka datangi, berharap adanya sedikit petunjuk yang membuat mereka berada dunia ini tetapi sayangnya dia tak menemukan apapun. Walaupun suasananya terasa berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya tetapi Shikamaru tidak merasakan hal aneh dengannya. Karena tak adanya petunjuk yang dia dapat akhirnya dirinya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menemui yang lain. Sebuah kaleng bergelinding kearahnya membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada kaleng tersebut dan hendak mengambilnya saat tiba-tiba suara berdebum menarik perhatian dirinya. Shikamaru melihat seorang anak terkapar tak sadarkan diri dijalan, tubuhnya dilumuri darah. Shikamaru cepat-cepat menghampiri anak tersebut dan memeriksa urat nadinya. Perasaan lega dia rasakan saat dirinya masih dapat merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan, tak pikir panjang dia langsung mengangkat tubuh ringan anak tersebut dan segera pergi menuju rumah sakit terdekat._

"Seperti itu, tadinya aku hendak membawanya kerumah sakit sampai aku berpapasan denganmu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Berikan padaku." Naruto mengambil tubuh kecil anak tersebut dari tangan Shikamaru, menggendongnya secara _bridal style_ dan segera berlari menuju apartemennya. Shikamaru dan Kakashi tak jauh berlari dibelakangnya.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya Kakashi membantu membukakan pintu agar dirinya dapat masuk dan Naruto segera menaruh badan anak itu diatas meja makan setelah Shikamaru dibantu dengan Kakashi menurunkan semua barang-barang kelantai.

"Sensei tolong ambilkan aku baskom dan handuk atau apapun itu untuk membersihkan darah dibadannya. Dan Shikamaru tolong membelikan baju beserta celana ukuran anak ini." Pinta Naruto yang langsung dilakukan oleh mereka berdua.

Naruto segera menyembuhkan anak tersebut dengan chakranya, butuh beberapa menit agar semua lukanya pada tubuhnya menghilang dan memastikan tidak ada luka dalam. Kakashi yang telah mengambil baskom beserta handuk bersih langsung membersihkan darah pada tubuh anak itu, melepaskan seluruh bajunya yang telah terkena darah, hanya boxernya sajalah yang tertinggal.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya sampai begitu banyak luka pada tubuhnya? Bahkan aku melihat tak sedikit luka lama pada wajah dan badannya." Komen Kakashi, merasa kasihan pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Siksaan." Jawab Naruto, tak menyembunyi rasa amarah yang dia perlihatkan saat ini. Anak ini mengingatkan dirinya akan anak tertuanya, Boruto. Dan melihat Boruto disiksa oleh seseorang hingga seperti ini membuat darahnya mendidih. Perasaan protektif menguasai dirinya dan Kakashi merasa 'Sedikit' kasihan dengan orang yang menyiksa anak ini. _Sedikit._

Shikamaru akhirnya kembali dengan sepasang baju ditangannya. "Harganya tak ada yang murah, jadinya terpaksa aku harus mengambilnya. Aku berharap ini pas." Ucapnya, memberikan baju itu kepada Naruto.

Oh _well_ , dia akan membayar baju ini nanti, pikir Naruto. Dia memakaikan baju dan celana barunya kepada anak itu dan mengangkatnya untuk menaruhnya ditempat yang lebih nyaman. "Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu dirinya tersadar." Naruto bersender pada tembok menemani anak tersebut, tangannya meraih rambut cokelatnya yang terasa lembut saat dia mengelusnya pelan. Dia tak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang tega menyiksa anak yang menggemaskan ini dengan brutalnya, mungkin teman-temannya disekolah yang melakukan hal itu karena tidak mungkin jika keluarganyalah yang melakukan ini semua. Mungkin dia perlu mengunjungi tempat anak ini sekolah dan memberikan 'Ceramah' kepada teman-temannya tetapi yang dia harus lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu anak ini terbangun. Naruto termasuk orang yang sabar dalam hal menunggu.

'Aku merasa kasihan dengan 'mereka' " Pikir Kakashi dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan. Melupakan rencana mereka untuk membicarakan tentang caranya menyelesaikan permasalahan yang dialami mereka.

#Sementara itu#

Hawa dingin menerpa Lesuna secara tiba-tiba membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak suka perasaan ini, seakan dirinya merasa hidupnya berada diujung tanduk dan dalam bahaya. Lesuna berharap jika Reborn tidak melihat aksinya tadi dan menghabisinya.

* * *

Kurotsuki Makito Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Sepertinya memang Fanfic Naruto seperti itu wkwkwk lol, untuk pairing aku belum bisa memutuskan karena masih bingung juga, tapi bisa memberikan suggestion Naruto, Kakashi dan Shikamaru dipairingkan dengan siapa. Nanti kutampung dan pertimbangkan.


	5. Chapter 5

Senja telah turun tetapi masih tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Tsunayoshi, adik Lesuna. Reborn sudah berusaha menanyakan keberadaannya dengan para penduduk tetapi tak satupun dari mereka yang melihatnya. Kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak saat Lesuna dengan paniknya (Karena Reborn tengah mengancungkan pistol kearahnya. Bagaimana tidak panik?) menjawab jika dirinya hanya melihat adiknya saat itu dikelas sebelum jam istirahat berbunyi. Terdapat kejanggalan pada Lesuna yang Reborn dapati, pertama, dia tak memperlihatkan ekspresi kecemasannya saat Reborn memberitahu dirinya jika adiknya tak kunjung pulang, bahkan dia terlihat santai-santai saja seakan kejadian ini hal yang biasa terjadi. Dan kedua, terdapat bercak darah pada seragamnya yang telah memudar, Reborn menanyakan asal darah tersebut dan memiliki firasat jika darah itu adalah darah adiknya tetapi Lesuna menyangkalnya, bahkan dengan gretakan dengan tembakan yang ia berikan kepada Lesuna tetap saja dia menyangkal dan menjawab dengan kesal jika darah ini ulah dari tonfa-nya Kyoya. Walaupun Reborn dapat mendeteksi adanya kebohongan pada ucapan Lesuna, tetapi dirinya tak memiliki bukti jika darah itu memang darah Tsuna, jadi dia membebaskan anak nakal ini (Untuk Sementara. Tanpa melepaskan pengawasan tentunya.)

Leon yang melihat betapa stress tuannya saat ini langsung menjilat pipinya mencoba menenangkan. Reborn merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan mendesah kencang, tangannya memijat pelipis dan matanya untuk menghilangan rasa pusing yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dia adalah seorang mafia no. 1 tetapi tak dapat menemukan seorang anak kecil? Bukankah terdengar pathetic?

Reborn memutuskan untuk mencari Tsunayoshi terakhir kalinya dan berharap mendapatkan petunjuk keberadaan anak itu. Baru sehari di keluarga Sawada, Reborn sudah mulai merasa tertarik (bukan dalam arti yang romantis) pada anak berambut cokelat ini, Tsunayoshi sangatlah berbeda dengan kakaknya Lesuna. Tsuna memiliki sifat yang baik hati, pendiam tetapi lemah. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, dia persis sekali dengan boss Vongola I, yang berbeda hanyalah warna rambut dan matanya saja. Dan lebih penting lagi, dia dapat membuat kopi yang enak! Sementara Tsunayoshi memiliki kepribadian yang baik, Lesuna, kakaknya memiliki sifat yang tegas, sombong, dan keras kepala. Dia termasuk anak populer di kalangan sekolahnya, bahkan banyak yang mendambakkannya karena badannya yang atletis dan wajahnya yang tampan. Berbeda dengan Tsunayoshi, Lesuna memiliki rambut berwarna pirang sama seperti ayahnya Iemitsu dengan rambut panjangnya sebahu yang selalu ia ikat tinggi layaknya ekor kuda. Matanya persis seperti Tsuna berwarna cokelat tetapi lebih tua dari adiknya. Walaupun Lesuna memiliki sifat seperti seorang bos tetapi dia tak memiliki jiwa yang pas untuk menjadikannya seorang bos, menurutnya Tsunalah yang lebih pantas. Karena prilakunya. Dia hanya perlu merubah Tsuna sedikit untuk menjadikannya lebih.. Tegas.

Sementara itu, Lesuna tengah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dengan tatapan kosongnya pada layar hitam komputer. Kaki kirinya yang berada diatas meja sesekali mengayun-ngayunkan kursinya pelan. Seragam yang tadi dia pakai sudah berada didalam mesin cuci, dia bersyukur Reborn tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang darah misterius pada bajunya walaupun dia tahu jika Reborn tidak mempercayai dengan jawaban yang dia berikan. Selain itu dengan hilangnya Tsuna membuat dirinya merasa senang karena tak ada lagi anak yang lemah dan mengesalkan dirumahnya. Dia akan memberitahukan berita menggembirakan ini kepada ibunya nanti saat ibunya pulang kerumah.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat dia mendengar pintu ruang tamu tertutup. Lesuna beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memeriksa keadaan. Dia tak lagi melihat adanya keberadaan Reborn yang menandakan jika dialah yang tadi menutup pintu, sepertinya hitman itu mencoba untuk mencari Tsuna lagi.

Lesuna mengendikkan bahunya, dia menutup pintu kamarnya, beranjak ketempat duduknya kembali dan mulai membuka laptopnya untuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan memebritahukan berita atas kehilangan adiknya.

'Lebih baik jika keadaan seperti ini. Keluarga Sawada tidak memerlukan anak lemah dan seorang pembunuh seperti Tsuna.' Pikirnya.

Kembali ke skenario, Reborn yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan binatang selain kucing (Kucing adalah makhluk yang misterius baginya. Susah untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk berkomunikasi dengan anjing ataupun binatang peliharaan lainnya daripada harus berkomunikasi dengan kucing). Sekelompok burung merpati yang tengah bertengger pada kabel listrik menjadi sasaran pertama untuk Reborn. Dia mendekati kelompok tersebut dan mulai berbicara dengan mereka, kicauan dan cicitan terdengar dari mereka berdua membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja lewat, melihat dengan aneh kearah dirinya.

Reborn mendesah pelan saat dia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan menjauh untuk mencari binatang yang lain ataupun orang yang memang dapat bekerjasama.

'Kemana sebenarnya anak itu.' Pikirnya dengan frustasi.

 **~Jikan Ryoko-sha~**

Tsuna dapat mendengar percakapan disekitarnya tetapi tak dapat menangkap apa yang mereka katakan. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuka kedua matanya tetapi tak bisa, seakan ada yang menahannya. Tubuhnya pun terasa mati rasa, dia mencoba untuk menggerakan tangannya berharap dapat mengangkat walaupun hanya sedikit. 'Ayolah, kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bekerjasama!'

Entah sudah berapa lama Tsuna berusaha untuk membuka matanya yang akhirnya dapat dia lakukan. Kali ini Tsuna dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan disekelilingnya dan menyadari jika dirinya berada ditempat yang tak dikenal. Dia bukan berada dikamarnya maupun dirumahnya.

"Oh akhirnya kamu tersadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya seseorang disebelahnya. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan gentle. Tsuna menengok kesampingnya, mendapati seorang pria muda berumur sekitar 20 tahun keatas dengan rambut pirang, mata biru Sapphire dan terdapat kumis seperti kucing dikedua pipinya (Tanda lahir?) tengah menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Air.." Ucap Tsuna dengan suara parau. Dia menjilat bibirnya yang kering, tenggorokannya terasa begitu sakit seakan dirinya tidak minum selama berminggu-minggu yang dirasa tidak mungkin.

Pria berambut hitam dengan bentukan rambutnya seperti nanas (?) menyodorkan segelas air putih kearah temannya (pria berambut pirang). Tsuna mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya yang dibantu oleh pria berambut pirang dan menyodorkan minuman kearahnya. Dia menggumamkan terima kasih dan segera meneguk sampai tandas minumannya.

"Woah, sebegitu hausnya kah?"

Tsuna terbatuk-batuk kencang, wajahnya memanas mendengar perkataan simple dari orang yang telah menyelamatkannya ini. Dia menurunkan tangannya, mencengkram gelas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah dan bergumam pelan. "Terima kasih. Namaku Tsunayoshi. Mmm.. Tsuna untuk panggilan singkatnya."

Tawa kecil terdengar menarik langsung perhatiannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Tsuna-kun. Namaku Naruto dan dua orang ini Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Shikamaru mendapati dirimu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri bersimpah darah dijalanan. Mau memberitahuku bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Akupun mendapati banyaknya bekas luka pada tubuhmu."

"Ada yang mem-bullymu, Tsuna?" Lanjut Kakashi. Pria berambut silver dengan seluruh wajahnya tertutup oleh masker dan yang terlihat hanyalah mata kirinya saja.

Menggigit bibirnya, Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. Dia tidak berani untuk berbicara karena takut dirinya tak dapat menahan tangis yang ingin sekali dia keluarkan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan berada pada kepalanya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Naruto mengerti apa yang dirasakan anak ini. Sepertinya kehidupannya hampir sama dengan dirinya saat kecil. Dia mengingat setiap kali dirinya berada dibawah tekanan, yang hanya dirinya lakukan yaitu mendengkam dikamar dan mecoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri (Walaupun pada akhirnya dia semakin tertekan). Hingga akhirnya Naruto bertemu dengan Iruka, seorang Chunnin yang tak sengaja ia bertemu saat dia masuk sekolah untuk pertama kali, Iruka adalah seseorang yang mengajarkannya akan rasa tulus dan kasih sayang. Iruka termasuk orang yang tidak membencinya setelah Hokage ke-3 dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai Kyuubi dan sampai saat ini Naruto telah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak sekaligus ayah kedua yang memang tidak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. Ada satu cara yang selalu Iruka lakukan setiap kali dirinya berada dibawah tekanan, mungkin dia dapat mencobanya ke Tsuna, hal yang sama seperti Iruka selalu lakukan padanya.

Tsuna yang tak sadar menggigiti tangannya terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya keras-keras, bahkan kedua temannya melihat dia dengan aneh. Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi duduk saling berhadapan dengannya. Dengan bingung Tsuna menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya, Shikamaru hendak bertanya apa yang dia lakukan langsung dihurungkannya saat Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Tsuna apa kamu pernah berakting sebelumnya?" Naruto bertanya, seyumannya tak hilang ia tunjukkan.

"A-akting?"Tsuna menatap tak percaya pada orang didepannya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akting." Ulangnya kembali.

"A-aku belum.. Aku.."

"Naruto apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu lakukan sih?" Naruto mengabaikan Shikamaru dan tetap menatap Tsuna.

Mata biru sapphirenya yang berbinar-binar berubah menjadi lembut saat dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu, saat seusiamu dulu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah kuanggap ayah sendiri semenjak kedua orangtuaku meninggal saat aku lahir. Aku termasuk anak yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaan sama sepertimu dan tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Mungkin aku sama sepertimu dulu, menatap dengan tak percaya saat dirinya menanyakan hal yang sama untuk pertama kalinya. Hingga akhirnya aku mengerti maksud akan hal itu. Ada bermacam-macam ekspresi yang kita ketahui jika ingin akting kita bagus, dari ekspresi senang, marah, kecewa, sedih, dan ekspresi lainnya. Aku akan memberikan contoh dengan akting senang, marah dan kecewa, nanti dirimu yang mecoba untuk akting sedih, ok?"

Tsuna tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Naruto tetapi dia tak membantah dan mengikuti intruksinya. Setiap akting Naruto perlihatkan dengan tepat hingga akhirnya giliran dirinya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

Ada sesuatu pada tatapan Naruto (Tak dapat dia jelaskan) tunjukkan padanya yang membuatnya tak dapat menolak. Tsuna menggigit bibirnya dan benar saja, penglihatannya menjadi rabun. Tak lama dari itu tembok penghalangnya yang memang sudah ada setelah kejadian dimana adiknya menghilang akhirnya runtuh. Tsuna menangis dengan kencang. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya merendam tangisnya. Dirinya terus menangis.. Menangis dan menangis, tak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum sedih, tanganya meraih rambut cokelat Tsuna dan mengelusnya pelan sementara tangan satunya lagi meraih tangan kecilnya dan menariknya kearah dirinya. Secara spontan kedua tangan Tsuna memeluk lehernya dan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan bajunya menjadi basah, tetapi dia hiraukan dan hanya membalas pelukannya. Mata birunya melirik sekilas kearah kedua tempatnya seakan bilang 'Berhasil bukan?' sebelum dirinya mengubah posisinya yang lebih nyaman, dengan bersender pada tembok dan mendesah pelan.

Shikamaru hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Sementara Kakashi hanya terdiam mengamati Naruto. Ada sedikit kekecewaan yang ia rasakan saat Naruto mengucapkan nama Iruka melainkan dirinya (Ini dimaksud Kakashi berharap dirinya dianggap sebagai seorang ayah oleh Naruto) .Tetapi mungkin memang itu salahnya karena saat itu dirinya terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan Naruto karena dirinya begitu mirip dengan senseinya.

'Setidaknya Naruto dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang.' Pikirnya dengan datar.

#SKIP#

Tsuna mengusap matanya, wajahnya memerah karena baru menyadari jika dirinya sejak tadi memeluk orang asing yang memang baru saja bertemu. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh mempercayai orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya walaupun mereka sudah menolong dirinya, tetapi intuitionnya (Yang memang tidak pernah meleset) mengatakan jika mereka dapat dipercaya dan suatu saat akan membantunya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Naruto mengagetkan dirinya.

Tsuna melepaskan pelukannya, mengabaikan perasaan hampa yang dia rasakan setelahnya. Mata cokelatnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata biru Sapphire Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan geli. Wajahnya tambah memanas, dia terbatuk pelan meyembunyikan rasa malu. "Ya.. Maaf sudah membuat bajumu basah.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Maa.. Tidak perlu khawatirkan akan hal itu, ini hanyalah sebuah kain nanti juga kering. " Jawab Naruto dengan santai, tangannya meraih rambut Tsuna dan mengacak-ngacaknya kuat. Tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah kesal yang dia perlihatkan padanya. "Kamu sudah makan?"

"Un." Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto menengadah melirik kearah Shikamaru yang telah selesai membuat makan malam dan saat ini sedang menata meja makan. Dia beranjak berdiri dan meregangkan badannya. Sambil berkacak pinggang Naruto menunduk kebawah menatap Tsuna. "Sebaiknya kita makan kalau begitu. Kamu bisa menginap dengan kami untuk saat ini." Dia berkata, membantu anak itu berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Mereka pasti mencariku." Mungkin untuk Letsuna hilangnya Tsuna malah membuat kakaknya senang, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, besok kamu bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka." Kali ini Kakashi yang menjawab.

Naruto meremas tangan Tsuna menenangkannya. "Benar apa yang dikata oleh Kakashi, kamu tidak perlu meng-khawatirkan hal itu saat ini. Besok aku akan menemanimu untuk bertemu dengan mereka jika memang masih merasa tidak yakin."

Tsuna menganggukan kepala dan membiarkan Naruto menuntunnya menuju tempat makan dengan Kakashi mengikuti dari belakang. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Naruto, sedangkan Kakashi dan Shikamaru berada disebrangnya. Berbagai macam makanan tersedia dimeja, dari **_Gyoza_** , **_Tempura_** , **_Tonkatsu_** dan beberapa sayuran.

'Aku belum pernah melihat banyaknya jenis makanan dalam satu meja.' Pikir Tsuna dengan takjub. Dia memutuskan untuk mencoba semuanya.

Saking kelaparannya Tsuna tak menyadari jika yang lain menatap dirinya. "Bukankah dia lucu?" Akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara yang dijawab dengan dengusan dan tawa kecil dari kedua temannya.

 **~Jikan Ryoko-sha~**

Reborn melepaskan jas hitamnya, meregangkan simpul dasinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya dan mendesah kencang. Lebih dari 2 jam dia mencari Tsuna dan akhirnya tak ada hasil apapun yang dia dapat! Seharusnya dia tak susah hanya untuk menemukan anak itu semenjak dirinya adalah seorang Hitman/pembunuh bayaran dan masalah mencari orang hilang termasuk kedalam profesinya.

"Kemana anak itu sebenarnya." Gumam Reborn frustasi. Kepalanya menegak kebelakang dengan kedua kakinya yang dia angkat keatas meja. Padahal dia baru saja datang dan berharap dia dapat bersantai untuk sementara waktu, tak perlu meng-khawatirkan yang lain dan lebih meng-fokuskan mengajarnya dengan Lesuna agar anak itu menjadi seorang boss Vongola (Tetapi setelah melihat perilaku Lesuna secara langsung. Berbeda dengan berkas yang Lemitsu berikan dapat dikatakan dia tidak menyetujui jika Lesuna menjadi boss ke 10.).

Bunyi gemuruh dari perutnya membuat pikirannya teralihkan. Sementara dirinya dalam hati berharap jika Tsuna berada ditempat yang tepat dan dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, Reborn beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar Lesuna. Dia mendobrak kamarnya dengan kaki mengagetkan orang didalamnya.

"R-Reborn!!" Terka Lesuna.

Mengabaikan rengekan dari lawan bicaranya. Reborn menatap Lesuna dengan pandangan datar. Dirinya bersender pada ambang pintu dengan Leon sang kadal pengubah bentuk telah berubah menjadi sebuah palu hijau besar ditangannya. "Kamu belum makan bukan? Aku pun belum. Jadi, buatkan kita berdua makanan _sekarang_. _Atau aku akan melayangkan palu ini kekepalamu._ " Ucapnya, tak menyembunyikan nada ancaman yang dia berikan.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa memasak.."

"Usaha. Cari di internet. Dan kalau tidak enak. _Aku akan mencincangmu dan menjadikanmu makanan anjing."_ Seketika wajah Lesuna memucat, cepat-cepat dia menyambar handphonenya dan segera berlari keluar menuju dapur.

Leon merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi bentuk asal. "Sepertinya aku akan betah berada disini." Gumam Reborn, tangannya mengusap badan kecil partnernya. Dia menutup pintu kamar Lesuna dan berjalan kearah dapur.

 **~To be continue~**

Roosevelt88CandyLover:Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Bisa dibilang nantinya Tsuna bakal menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang kakak sekaligus guru untuknya. Tetapi mungkin bakal berubah (who knows lol) terus aja ikutin ceritanya yaa. Dan terima kasih sudah memberikan dukungannya, It mean alot for me.

Kurotsuki Makito: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Silahkan untuk memberikan saran untuk pairing antara keduanya. Dan mohon maaf karena sudah lupa untuk memberikan rincian pada OC-nya.

ai no est: Terima kasih kembali untuk reviewnya! Terus ikutin ceritanya ya.. Nanti dijelasin ko tetapi untuk saat ini masih dirahasiakan wkwkwk.

Maaf karena sudah menunggu lama, karena banyaknya tugas kuliah jadinya masih agak susah untuk membagi waktu wkwk tapi kuusahain secepat mungkin kubuat untuk chapter selanjutnya. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna terbangun lebih awal seperti biasanya karena terbiasa harus membuatkan sarapan untuk kakaknya Lesuna, sebelum dia terbangun dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya seperti terakjir kali, tetapi sesaat dia membuka matanya dan mendapati jika dirinya tidak berada dikamarnya dan baru tersadar kalau Tsuna sekarang dia sedang berada dirumah Naruto, orang yang menyelematkan dirinya kemarin. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah terlelap Naruto, kerut-kerutan pada wajah Naruto tidak begitu terlihat saat sedang tertidur dibandingkan saat dirinya terjaga seperti kemarin. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto dan yang lain, Tsuna mengetahui jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto. Dia pun tak jarang mendapati Kakashi maupun Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan pandangan cemas, walaupun tentu saja dapat dipastikan jika Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu. Karena pengalamannya, Tsuna dapat dengan mudah membaca ekspresi pada orang lain, dia dapat melihat perbedaan saat orang tersebut sedang ada masalah, sedang senang ataupun marah. Mungkin karena itulah dia termasuk orang yang pemilih dalam memilih pertemanan ataupun hubungan dan sekarang dia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali karena dia dapat melihat jika semua temannya di sekolahnya tak ada satupun yang benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya dan hanya mengambil keuntungannya saja.

Mendesah pelan, Tsuna mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan kedua tangannya menyangga kepala dan pandangan matanya menatap langit-langit. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Lesuna, kakak tertuanya. Dia tidak mengetahui apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan mengetahui jika dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul keesokan harinya. Membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi membuat dia malas untuk pergi ke-sekolah. Haruskah dia menyamar menjadi orang lain dengan mewarnai rambutnya menjadi warna hitam ataupun abu-abu dan mengubah namanya untuk sementara waktu? Atau melakukan hal yang lebih extreme seperti dia memberikan berita palsu akan kematiannya dan mengubah identitasnya? Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, tetapi pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut selalu ada. Bahkan Tsuna pernah memikirkan bagaimana rasanya mati. Kejadian itu sudah cukup lama tetapi dia masih mengigngatnya dengan begitu jelas, saat itu dia berada didapur dan sedang memotong sayuran untuk makan malam dan langsung terbesit dipikirannya akan bagaimana rasanya jika pisau dipegangnya ini dia dekatkan pada pergelangan tangan, menyayatnya begitu dalam. Dimana darah pekat nan kental keluar dari pergelangan tangan beserta bau amis yang tercium oleh hidungnya membuat hasrat untuk melakukan hal extreme seperti itu semakin kuat.

Suara nafas tercekat terdengar oleh Tsuna, membuatnya tersadar dari pikiran negatifnya ke reality saat ini dan dirinya mendapati jika Naruto telah terbangun dan tengah terduduk dengan punggungnya membelakanginya. Mengamati nafas Naruto yang memburu dan keringat yang begitu banyak hingga punggungnya membuat Tsuna langsung membayangkan dirinya berada diposisi Naruto dan sudah pasti saat dirinya sedang bermimpi buruk. Oleh karena itu secara spontan dia memegang pundak Naruto dan ketegangan langsung terasa olehnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh Naruto membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"N-Naruto-san.." Suara Tsuna begitu kecil dan pelan, tetapi masih dapat tertangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto. Seketika setelah mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut secara perlahan ketegangannya mulai mereda dan dia menghela nafas panjang. Tangan besarnya yang masih terlihat gemetar mengusap keringat pada pelipisnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kamu mengagetkanku Tsu-chan." Ucap Naruto. "Apa aku yang membangunkanmu?"

'Tsu-chan?' Pikir Tsuna tak percaya. Walaupun ingin sekali dirinya menanggapi panggilan Naruto padanya, tapi jika dipirkan lagi tidak ada maknanya. Oleh karena itu dia mengurungkan niat tersebut dan memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Tidak.. Aku memang suka terbangun lebih awal."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Dia berbalik arah secara keseluruhannya hingga kali ini saling berhadapan dengan Tsuna. Tangan besarnya menangkup kepala Tsuna dan dia memberikan pijatan pelan yang memang biasa lakukan pada kedua anaknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna, Naruto menggunakan sedikit chakranya yang dia salurkan keujung-ujung jarinya. Mata birunya terlihat geli melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya saat ini. "Kebiasaanmu itu sepertinya tidak bagus, Tsu-chan."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan 'chan'! Aku bukan perempuan." Hardik Tsuna. "Lagian mau berhenti juga susah karena sudah menjadi kebiasaanku." Tsuna memejamkan matanya membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan apapun yang dia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu coba dengan cara apapun agar dapat mengatasi kebiasaanmu itu."

Tsuna mengendikkan bahunya, tangannya menggapai tangan Naruto dan menurunkan tangan tersebut dari kepalanya. "Aku sudah mencobanya dengan meminum obat tidur tapi tidak mempan sama sekali." Naruto mengamati wajah Tsuna dalam diam, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah. Dia menghela nafas, menyisir rambut dan memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Karena memang tak bisa tidur kembali bagaimana jika kamu bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan pergi kesekolah?"

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya, dia tak menyangka Naruto akan berkata tentang sekolah! Dia malahan berharap jika Naruto lupa. Haruskah dia berbohong jika hari ini tak ada pelajaran karena gurunya sedang berada di luar kota? Tetapi berbohong pada hari pertama mereka bertemu sekaligus kepada orang yang baru saja menolongnya sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus. Dia tidak ingin melihat kekecewaan pada wajah Naruto karena mengetahui jika dirinya berbohong. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur. "Baiklah."

Naruto mengamati wajah Tsuna yang tertekan saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Rasa prihatin langsung melandanya walaupun dia tak perlihatkan secara langsung, sepertinya permasalahan pada sekolah dan temannya membuat Tsuna enggan untuk datang kesekolah. "Tsuna, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu kesekolah dan menunggumu disana?"

"Me-menungguku disekolah?" Tanya Tsuna sambil tergagap, matanya cokelatnya terbelalak menatap Naruto.

"Ya well.. Kalau itupun kamu mau," Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. Bola matanya melirik kearah Kakashi yang telah terbangun dan sekarang tengah bersender pada tembok dengan tangannya memegang buku novel barunya. "Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan ini pun hari keduaku berada disini jadi ya sekalian aku ingin mengetahui lebih jauh Namimori itu seperti apa, benar bukan Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yoi." Tsuna terperenjat kaget mendapati suara baru. Dia melihat kearah suara tersebut dan mendapati Kakashi telah terbangun. Kakashi melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan wajahnya yang terhalang oleh sampul buku.

"Jadi bagaimana Tsu-chan?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

Tsuna mengalihkan matanya dari Kakashi dan kembali memandang kearah Naruto, dia menganggukkan kepalanya kuat "Un!". Memberikan senyuman lebarnya kepada Naruto, saking lebarnya matanya menjadi menyipit membentuk bulan sabit kebawah. Mungkin dengan keberadaan Naruto dia tidak perlu khawatir akan kehadiran kakaknya ataupun gengnya.

Naruto membalas senyumannya, dia tidak menyangka jika anak didepannya ini dapat terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Dia menjentikkan tangannya pada dahi Tsuna membuatnya memberengut kesal, tangannya mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit. "Kenapa melakukan hal itu?!" Tsuna bertanya kesal.

Naruto hanya mengendikan bahunya sambil memasang wajah yang mengingatkan Tsuna akan rubah. Dan dia tidak menyukai ekspresi orang didepannya ini. Dengan ekpresi kesalnya Tsuna beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

"Bukankah dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kegirangan?" Ucap Naruto kepada Kakashi yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Lebih seperti dirimu saat kecil." Kakashi klarifikasi dengan nada datar.

Naruto berdecih, dia melempar bantalnya kearah Kakashi dengan kekuatan penuh menggunakan chakranya. Kakashi yang tak menyangka hal itu terjadi, sebelum dia dapat bereaksi, sebuah bantal telah mengenai wajahnya dengan kencang hingga membuat kepalanya terpentok tembok.

"Double kill." Erang Kakashi memegangi hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya mengusap belakang kepalanya. Memeriksa jika saja adanya keretakkan pada tulang tengkoraknya. "Haruskah memakai chakramu juga?" Lanjutnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya mengabaikan Kakashi. Dia mengambil bantal yang kedua untuk melemparnya kearah Shikamaru yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Naruto!"

Ah, pagi yang sangat menyenangkan.

~Jikan Ryoko-sha~

Sementara itu, dikediaman keluarga Sawada, masih tak terlihatnya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Lampu-lampu masih nyala benderang dengan jendela yang masih tertutup oleh hordeng. Lesuna yang berada didalam kamarnya, meringkuk kedalam selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan tersisa hanyalah sedikit rambut pirangnya yang mencuat keluar. Nafasnya terdengar stabil yang menandakan jika dirinya tertidur begitu nyenyak dan dalamnya, tak menghiraukan jika 30 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai.

Karena terlalu nyenyak dia bahkan tak mendengar ataupun menyadari jika pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan dan seseorang masuk kedalam. Langkah kaki tak terdengar setiap kali menyentuh lantai seakan sepatu dari orang tersebut terdapat kedap suara dan orang itu berhenti tepat disamping tempat tidur. Tangannya memegang sebuah palu besar berwarna hijau yang dia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Lesuna bangun sekarang juga atau aku akan membangunkanmu dengan cara yang kasar." Suara baritone terdengar oleh Lesuna tetapi ia abaikan dan memilih melanjutkan tidurnya. "Tsk. Baiklah jika memang itu maumu." Reborn melayangkan palu tersebut kuat-kuat hingga mengenai kepala Lesuna dengan keras.

Suara pekikan keras terdengar hingga keluar mengagetkan beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas.

"Sialan kau, Reborn." Gerutu Lesuna.

"Ini salahmu karena tidur seperti orang mati." Jawab Reborn dengan santai. "Sebaiknya kamu cepat-cepat berangkat jika tidak ingin terlambat."

#SKIP#

Lesuna berlari terburu-buru membayangkan bel masuk akan berbunyi 25 menit lagi. Dia berharap Reborn menembak dirinya dengan peluru spesial seperti yang biasa dia lakukan agar dirinya dapat berlari dengan cepat, walaupun harus menanggung konsekuensinya dengan membuat bajunya sobek. Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini, sepertinya Reborn ingin melihat dirinya menderita.

Suara deringan terdengar dari kejauhan tertangkap oleh pendengaran tajam Lesuna. Seketika saja bulu kuduknya meremang memikirkan Hibari telah menunggu didepan gerbang dengan tangannya telah siap memegangi pentungan. Dan benar saja, dari kejauhan Lesuna dapat menangkap adanya Hibari yang tengah menatap kearah dirinya. Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang disaat Hibari secara perlahan memperlihatkan seringai dinginnya.

"Yo, Hibari." Dengan kaku Lesuna mengangkat tangannya sementara didalam hatinya ingin sekali ia menggali tanah dan mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam disana.'Mati aku.'

Hibari mengamati lawan bicaranya dengan leakat-lekat, mengabaikan sapaan dari anak pirang itu lontarkan padanya. Dan baru saja ingin menanyakan mengapa dia terlambat, ingatannya akan Tsunayoshi langsung terlintas oleh dirinya. Dia tidak melihat anak tersebut sejak dia datang kesekolah.

"Lesuna. Dimana Tsunayoshi?"

Lesuna berusaha untuk tidak tersentak yang pada akhirnya tidak berhasil. "A-aku tidak tahu. D-ia ti-tidak pulang kerumah sejak kemarin." Jawabnya tergagap.

Kerutan pada alis mata Hibari semakin mengkerut mendengar jawabannya. "Apa maksudmu tidak pulang? Bukankah dirimu itu kakaknya? Seharusnya kamu pulang bersama dengannya, bukan?" Tekan Hibari.

Dan.. Sekarang. Saat ini. Detik ini. Lesuna benar-benar ingin menghilang. "Aku tidak tahu, oke?! Aku sudah mencarinya kemarin tetapi tidak ada hasil. Mungkin Tsuna menginap dirumah temannya." Suaranya memelan di perkataan terakhir. Lesuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berbicara menghentikan ucapan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Hibari. "Bukankah bel sudah berbunyi? Sebaiknya aku ke kelas sebelum kelas dimulai bukankah begitu?" Lanjutnya, tersenyum dengan gemetar.

Hibari berdecak kencang, dia ingin lebih menekan Lesuna untuk memberitahukannya dimana keberadaan adiknya. Dia dapat merasakan adanya hal yang mengganjal tetapi dia tidak menyangkal jika memang seharusnya Lesuna sudah berada dikelas karena itu kewajibannya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terlambat masuk. "Baiklah." Akhirnya dengan berat hati dia berkata. Mengabaikan desahan lega Lesuna. "Tetapi jika Tsunayoshi tak kunjung datang juga, aku akan menemuimu istirahat nanti." Ancamnya.

Lesuna mengangguk cepat, memberikan salutnya sebelum berlari masuk kedalam sekolah tanpa berupaya untuk menengok kebelakang.

Dia benar-benar akan mati. Mungkin sepanjang pelajaran dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat surat perpisahan kepada ibunya (Dan mungkin juga Reborn? Tidak. Orang itu pasti akan menertawai kematiannya.) dan menitipkan surat tersebut kepada salah satu temannya.

#Sementara itu#

Seharusnya sekarang Hibari sudah kembali ketempatnya berada tetapi karena merasa sedikit khawatir akan tidak kehadirannya Tsunayoshi jadinya dia memilih untuk tinggal dan menunggu sampai adanya anak berambut cokelat tersebut. Padahal dia baru saja tatap muka/memulai pembicaraan dengan Tsunayoshi kemarin, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasakan adanya rasa protective kepada anak berambut cokelat itu.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari mengangguk kearah anak berambut cokelat, walaupun begitu matanya tak beralih dari orang asing yang bersama dengan Tsuna saat ini.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna membalas sapaannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Puas akan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Hibari mempersilahkan temannya? (Dia sudah meng-claime Tsuna sebagai temannya. Tidak suka? Langsung berurusan dengannya.) untuk masuk dan mengawasinya hingga sosoknya tak dapat lagi terlihat.

"Hmm.. Jadi kamu salah satu temannya, Tsu-chan?" Salah satu orang tersebut mengambil suara membuat pandangannya kembai teralih kepada orang didepannya.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat, dia menyilangkan tangannya kedada. "Lesuna bilang padaku jika Tsunayoshi tidak pulang sejak kemarin. Apa kalian salah satu alasan yang membuatnya tidak pulang?" Tanyanya dingin.

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan satu sama lain tetapi tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Hibari yang membuat dirinya semakin kesal.

"Hei! Aku bertanya pada kalian!" Geram Hibari. Pemukul yang ada pada tangannya langsung dilayangkan dengan kuat pada salah satu dari mereka. Orang berambut pirang yang menjadi sasaran dengan santainya menghindari pemukul tersebut. Seharusnya disaat seperti ini Hibari akan memberikan rasa kagumnya, karena jarang sekali ada orang yang dapat menghindar dari pukulan kuatnya. Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Sementara itu Kakashi dan Shikamaru hanya mengamati dari jauh, pukulan anak tersebut (Hibari?) dapat Kakashi katakan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa karena hanya sekali tebasan dirinya dapat merasakan hempasannya dari jauh mengenai wajahnya.

"Menganggumkan bukankah begitu?" Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Memang menganggumkan tetapi jika Naruto tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan anak tersebut melainkan terlihat menikmatinya, dia tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan berada disini.

"Naruto! Sebaiknya kamu hentikan ini sebelum keadaan semakin kacau!" Teriak Shikamaru.

"Hn. Jadi namamu Naruto."

Naruto mengamati lawan mainnya sembari menghindari tiap tebasan yang dilayangkan padanya. Sudah lama dirinya tidak merasa seperti ini, seakan semua derita yang ditahannya seketika terangkat.

"Mungkin hanya sampai disini saja." Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan. Saat pemukulnya mendekat kembali kearah wajahnya kali ini Naruto tidak menghindari pukulan tersebut melainkan menangkapnya dengan kepalan tangan, merasakan momentumnya. "Tenanglah. Kami memang yang membawa temanmu itu sesaat setelah salah satu dari kami melihatnya tergeletak dijalanan bersimpah darah dan tak sadarkan diri."

Hibari melemaskan cengkraman pada pemukulnya dan melesat turun disaat orang didepannya ini melepaskan pegangan pada pemukulnya. Entah bagaimana tetapi dia mempercayainya. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya

Naruto mengendikkan pundaknya dan menjawab. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya tetapi dia tidak menjawab." Naruto terdiam sejenak mengingat keadaan Tsuna yang begitu tertekan disaat dirinya menanyakan hal tersebut. "Kamu ini salah satu temannya bukan? pernah melihat jika Tsuna dibully oleh temannya atau ada masalah dikeluarganya?"

"Aku baru dekat dengan Tsunayoshi kemarin tetapi dapat kabar jika dirinya dan kakaknya tidaklah begitu akur. Dan salah satu anak buahku pernah memergoki kakaknya memukul wajah Tsunayoshi."

Naruto mengernyitkan wajahnya. Jadi Tsuna tidak memiliki masalah pada sekolahnya melainkan pada keluarganya. Berarti kemungkinan besar luka pada Tsuna yang mengakibatkan dirinya tak sadarkan diri dikarenakan ulah kakaknya. Walaupun tak 100% itu adalah benar, tetapi dia harus mencari tahu kebenarannya. "Kapan istirahat bel berbunyi?" Akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Jam 12 siang."

"Baiklah. Kalau mau, dirimu bisa bergabung nanti dengan kami. Kutunggu ditempat yang sama seperti sekarang." Naruto mengangguk kearah Hibari dan beranjak pergi yang diikuti oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan dirimu lakukan, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai jam istirahat berbunyi dan melihat dalang sebenarnya."

Kakashi menengok sekilas kebelakang melihat jika anak tadi sudah tidak lagi berada disana. "Anak tadi.. Hibari kalau tidak salah? Bukankah dia terlihat begitu protective kepada orang yang katanya baru kenal kemarin?"

Mendengus kencang mendengar penuturan dari ex-senseinya, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang tahu."

#SKIP#

Naruto bersender pada gerbang yang tangannya disilangkan kedada, matanya mengamati sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Sementara Kakashi bersender pada pohon yang tak begitu jauh dimana dirinya berdiri dengan tangannya memegang buku barunya dan Shikamaru duduk bersilang disebelahnya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi dan tak lama dari itu anak tadi, Hibari terlihat dari kejauhan menghampiri dirinya.

"Ah Hibari!" Naruto menegakkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias. Hibari mengabaikan sapaannya dan memilih untuk melihat sekitarnya dan ekspresinya sekilas berubah sesaat setelah dirinya melihat dua orang lainnya juga berada disini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Anak ini benar-benar tidak mempunyai rasa humor, mengingatkan akan emo pada teammatesnya. "Hiba-chan, kamu tahu dimana biasanya Tsu-chan istirahat?"

Tangan Hibari berdenyut mendengar panggilnan nama yang diberikan Naruto padanya. "Aku tahu!" Sentaknya jengkel, menggretakkan giginya kencang.

Naruto mendengus pelan, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Hibari. "Beri jalan~" Ucapnya.

Hibari berdecak, tangannya menepak tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya tidak mempedulikan jika Naruto dan lainnya mengikutinya atau tidak.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus pelan, dia memberi isyarat kepada temannya untuk mengikuti mereka dari jauh tanpa terlihat sebelum mengikuti Hibari.

Mereka masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, mendapati begitu banyaknya anak-anak didalam sana dan dirinya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

Perasaan geli dirasakan oleh Naruto saat menyadari anak-anak tersebut terlihat ketakutan saat tersadar dirinya bersama dengan Hibari, yang dengan cepat langsung mehindar untuk memberikan jalan untuk mereka berdua. Sepertinya anak tanpa ekspresi ini begitu terkenal disini. Naruto tidak pernah berhenti merasa kagum.

Mereka menaiki tangga demi tangga hingga pada akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu. Hibari membuka pintu tersebut dan menyangganya dengan tangannya agar tetap terbuka.

Ekspresinya langsung berubah, wajahnya mengernyit dengan tangan terkepal kuat. "Tsunayoshi berada disana. Beserta bersama kakaknya dan kelompoknya." Dia berkata dengan dingin.

Mengangkat alisnya, Naruto berjalan mendekat agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Oh.. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Hibari tiba-tiba terlihat marah.

Dia dapat melihat Tsuna berada ditengah-tengah gerombrolan anak-anak. Walaupun tertutupi oleh anak-anak lainnya, Naruto dapat melihat begitu jelas wajah ketakutan Tsuna dan emosinya langsung bertambah disaat dirinya juga melihat darah segar keluar dari hidungnya.

Disaat tangan salah satu anak itu (Yang dapat Naruto katakan adalah leadernya) hendak melayangkan pukulannya kembali, Naruto tanpa menunggu untuk kedua kalinya langsung bereaksi. Dengan secepat kilat dirinya berlari kearah mereka dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya dengan keras membuat tubuh anak tersebut terpental dan menubruk dinding dengan keras.

Perasaan puas langsung terasa oleh Naruto melihat anak pirang tersebut terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Hibari sebaiknya kamu urusi yang lain dan bawa Tsuna dari sini. Biar aku tangani yang satu ini." Perintah Naruto tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

Biasanya Hibari tidak menggubris pada perintah orang tetapi dia mempunyai firasat untuk jangan pernah berurusan dengan Naruto saat dirinya berada pada mood yang jelek seperti sekarang. Oleh karena itu tanpa protes dia mengikuti perintahnya.

"Tindakanmu itu sunggulah biadab. Menyiksa temanmu secara grombolan. Haruskah kuberi pelajaran kepada kalian?"

Lesuna ingin sekali menyanggah tetapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering yang padahal dirinya sudah susah payah membasahinya dengan air liur. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh orang didepannya ini sunggulah berbeda dengan Reborn. Auranya begitu pekat membuat Lesuna sulit untuk bernafas. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

'Aku akan mati. Sudah pasti kali ini dia akan mati.' Pikirnya berkali-kali.

Disaat kepalan tangan orang itu hendak melayangkan kembali padanya, secara refleks kedua tangannya melindungi wajahnya dan menutup matanya kuat-kuat menunggu momentum yang akan diterimanya.

"Walaupun aku tidak menyukai anak ini juga tetapi sayangnya aku sudah berjanji kepada Iemitsu untuk menjaganya. Jadi sangat disayangkan aku harus menghentikanmu sekarang."

Oh tuhan. Lesuna mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut. Baru kali ini dirinya begitu senang mendapati Reborn berada disini.

 **To be continue~**

Maaf untuk semuanya yang sudah menunggu lama dari yang seharusnya, I truely sorry! Semoga dengan chapter yang kali ini lebih panjang akan terbayarkan.. Maaf karena sudah mengecewakan kalian. #BowDeeply

Terima kasih **Roosevelt88** **CandyLover** **s, Aine Amaruno** **dan IzuKageDead** untuk memberikan reviewnya!


End file.
